


Porn Logic

by initialism



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Hoshi is surprised to discover the existence of Vulcan erotica.





	Porn Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).

Hoshi wondered sometimes if the other members of the crew realised how much time she spent reading. Not the communiques, reports and manifests that they all seemed to be permanently entangled in, but poetry, literature, and all manner of other material.

Just like the others, when things were going smoothly on the bridge, she used her time at her station to get on with other work. For Malcolm, that might be refining the schematics for some experimental new torpedo. T'Pol monitored her science experiments. But for Hoshi, it was reading, and translating. The universal translator was still very much a work in progress, and while it was increasingly accurate with the sort of relatively straightforward conversations they had with other starships, it still struggled with nuance and allusion. It probably always would to some extent, but by iterating the algorithm over known texts, she could review the output to see where it still needed tweaking.

She was surprised to see that many of the transcripts flagged for her attention in the latest batch were Vulcan in origin. The language was complex, but given its extremely logical syntax usually one of the easiest for the translator to work with. Indeed, some other linguists said that no one would have ever come up with the idea of even attempting such an ambitious project if First Contact had been with almost any other alien race. Hoshi thought differently - the dream of mutual intelligibility stretched back to antiquity.

The texts that the translator was having trouble with seemed to be mathematical proofs, some of them the sort of thing that would be an entire PhD thesis. But they were expressed in very odd terms. Hoshi was not a mathematical expert. But there was someone on the Bridge who did have gifts in that area, and would be able to read them in the original more easily than she could.

"Subcommander T'Pol?"

"May I assist you, Ensign?"

"I'm working on the Universal Translator and I've come across something you might be able to help me with."

T'Pol crossed the short distance to Hoshi's station and examined her screen. She carried on examining it for a long time, long enough for Hoshi to begin to feel uncomfortable. She turned her attention from the side-by-side texts on the screen to T'Pol's face; her eyebrow was just beginning to show signs of twitching. "It is a logical treatise," she said eventually, even more stiffly than usual, if that were possible.

"It is," Hoshi said. "But I'm struggling with the density of the language, the ... well, I want to say twisted logic."

"'Tortuous' might be a more appropriate adjective," T'Pol said.

Hoshi looked at her. "Really?"

"It is ... stimulating to read it in this fashion."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hoshi saw Malcolm and Travis exchanging a look. Knew that she would have been joining in if T'Pol hadn't been standing right next to her.

"But wouldn't it be logical to present the logic in the most straightforward fashion?"

"It would," T'Pol said.

"So this is some type of ... illogical logic?"

"Ensign, may we continue this conversation at another time?" T'Pol said, suddenly rising back to her full height.

"Er, of course," Hoshi said.

"I will be in my quarters at 2000 hours," T'Pol said, and walked away.

* * *

Hoshi arrived at T'Pol's quarters with two minutes to spare, and decided to wait outside in the corridor. What _was_ going on?

At exactly 2000 hours, Hoshi activated the door buzzer.

The door swished open as T'Pol came to it. "Ensign, please come in."

Hoshi had never been in T'Pol's quarters before. The furnishings were ... interesting, but at least there was a recognisable, standard issue Starfleet chair among them for when T'Pol invited her to sit.

T'Pol sat across from her. "I wish to apologise for my reaction earlier today."

"There's absolutely nothing to apologise for," Hoshi said. "But ... if you did want to carry on our conversation--"

"I owe you an explanation," T'Pol said. "And it seems to me that you need to understand the nature of the texts under translation in order to evaluate your algorithms."

And so T'Pol explained: that Hoshi had been precisely right, it _wasn't_ logical to convolute things unnecessarily. And yet the mental gymnastics involved in unpicking it all were considered highly stimulating.

"Oh, I get it," Hoshi said suddenly. "It's ... erotica. Or its cultural equivalent. Something not talked about in decent society."

"You are attributing human social mores to a context in which they do not apply," T'Pol said. "Besides, the Vulcan equivalent of erotica is erotica."

"Oh," Hoshi said. "Now _that_, I'd like to see."

* * *

When Hoshi got back to her quarters, she found that a large volume of material from T'Pol's personal archive had been made accessible to her.

And so it was that she found herself staying up late into the night reading Vulcan erotica. By the end of it, she still wasn't _entirely_ sure about all of the different cognates of "pon farr", but she'd had a glimpse of a very different Vulcan to the one of the popular imagination on Earth. A people who had to suppress their passions ruthlessly, lest they be ruled by them entirely. But who still had to surrender to them on occasion, even if they had managed to make those occasions few and far between, and surround them with rituals.

T'Pol had left her a message in the system. All it said was: "We do not discuss these things with outsiders." But that just left more questions. Why, then, had T'Pol allowed her to read these texts at all? Was the whole thing merely the response of one scholar to another's request? Or might it even mean that Hoshi _wasn't_ an outsider, as far as T'Pol was concerned? Surely T'Pol knew that she would never adopt the Vulcan ways ...

* * *

And so began a strange game, the two of them exchanging texts from their home planets, that Hoshi was never completely sure was a seduction until the moment that T'Pol was in her quarters, on her knees, hands and ankles cuffed, the cuffs held together behind her back in a mutual magnetic field.

What was more, even as she looked down at her, Hoshi still couldn't tell who had seduced whom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hoshi asked, one last time.

"It is the logical solution," T'Pol said. "It is clear that our recent exchanges have been distracting you from your duties." She looked pained. "That we have been distracting each other."

"Oh, of course," Hoshi said. "Spending your nights naked on your knees in a subordinate's quarters is a standard part of First Officer duties, really. All part of maintaining morale." She put her hand underneath T'Pol's chin, raised her gaze to meet hers. "I asked you if you _wanted_ it."

"My presence here is voluntary," T'Pol said. "You may infer from that whatever you wish."

"Well, then," Hoshi said. "You're really putting the 'sub' in 'Subcommander', I guess."

T'Pol looked puzzled for a moment. "Ah, humour based on wordplay. The modifier on my rank does not carry quite the same connotations in Vulcan." She stopped talking for a moment. "But you would already have known that. You are asserting dominance by--"

Hoshi crouched down to put a finger to T'Pol's lips. "I don't need to assert anything," she said. "Look at you. I've never met a more natural submissive in my life." With the same solitary finger she drew a trail from T'Pol's lips, down between her breasts, over the flatness of her toned belly, and to her sex. "Is it logical for you to be aroused, _Sub_commander?"

"It would be a mistake to think that Vulcans lack physiological responses to appropriate stimuli," T'Pol said, squirming slightly. "It is whether we act on them in a logical fashion that matters."

"And what is the logical response to this stimulus?"

"If it continues, I will have a climax," T'Pol said.

"That's an involuntary response," Hoshi said. "How should _you_ respond?"

"My response is ... irrelevant," T'Pol said. "If you choose to continue, I will climax. If you do not choose to continue, I will not. Within the parameters we have established for this encounter, that is entirely a matter for you to decide."

Hoshi smiled. Of course it was entirely logical for T'Pol to be the perfect sub. She took her finger away. There was a tiny flicker of an expression on T'Pol's face for a moment, but whether it was disappointment or relief, Hoshi wasn't sure.

"Do you want me to start again?" Hoshi asked.

"My desires are irrelevant," T'Pol said simply.

"But mine are relevant?"

"Indeed," T'Pol said. "If it is your desire to drive me to a climax, then logically you should continue providing stimulation in that or some other way. But if that is not your desire, then logically you should do something -- or direct me to do something -- that would further whatever it is you do desire."

Hoshi was rather enjoying the circumlocutions T'Pol was using. There was something about the brave-faced attempt to maintain a logical demeanour, even in the situation she was in, that was more intoxicating to her than the equivalent "Take me, I'm yours" a human sub would have given her at this point could ever be. She could definitely see the appeal of the strange treatises of tortured logic that had started them down this journey.

She put her finger back but kept it completely still, resting gently on T'Pol's clit. "And what if my desire is to make you beg?" she said.

T'Pol grimaced for a moment. "If it will gratify you to hear me say the words, then I can easily do so."

Hoshi laughed. "Go on, then."

"Please touch me," T'Pol said, in the same even tone she always used, and had throughout the encounter so far. "Please drive me to an orgasm via manual stimulation."

"That's not begging," Hoshi said, although she did begin to do exactly as T'Pol had requested. "I need to hear the _want_ in your voice."

Hoshi kept fingering her though, her fingertip spiralling around T'Pol's clit in wider and wider arcs as T'Pol's "physiological responses" caused her to become ever more slicker. Eventually, she slipped her finger inside, adjusting the angle of her hand so that her thumb could carry on stimulating her clit. Her haunches were beginning to feel the strain of crouching down like this, but she didn't want to ruin things, so kept going.

T'Pol's breath was becoming hoarse, ragged; the first real sign she had given of not being in complete control.

And so, naturally enough, Hoshi's cue to stop again. "Are you going to beg, T'Pol? Really beg, so I know how much you want it?"

"I am a Vulcan," T'Pol said, with some difficulty. "I am ruled by logic, not by my passions."

"_Passions_," Hoshi repeated. "Do you feel 'passionate' about me?"

Hoshi was taken aback by the way T'Pol's reply came out as a hoarse croak. "Very."

"And you've been suppressing those feelings all this time," Hoshi said. She began to pump her fingers in and out of T'Pol's slick cunt once more. "Mastering them with your logic. Until you finally found a way to use logic as an excuse to give into them. Or to give into me, so that I can make you give into them, perhaps?"

T'Pol was shuddering now, and Hoshi could tell that an orgasm was imminent. If T'Pol had begged, really begged, in that instant, then she would have done it, she know, despite her intentions otherwise. But since she still said nothing, Hoshi pulled her fingers out, before reversing her earlier motion, so that her finger drew a long line back up to T'Pol's mouth. This time, she put it inside, so that T'Pol could taste her own arousal, the undeniable physical proof of it.

"I'll make you come when you truly beg for it," Hoshi said, "and not a moment before." She reached around behind T'Pol's back to release the magnetic locks on the cuffs. "Until then, we'll see to some of my physiological needs, shall we? Follow me through to the bedroom."


End file.
